Taken for a Ride
by magikedforyou
Summary: Rosalie decides she wants to play a game with Bella and Bella loves to play along. Rosalie/Bella


**Somewhat non-consensual**

**This is the first time I wrote a sex scene, so please review.**

Shit, you know I really don't know why these things keep happening to me, one minute I'm a normal human girl taking a walk in the woods and the next I'm being chased by creatures of the night. I have no idea what it was but it was fast and I felt like I was being toyed with, you know when someone wants something they will get it no matter what, they just want to drag you along just for the fun of it, yeah kind of like that. So I picked up my pace and in no time I was flat out running away from this thing. But in the most fashionable sense that is me, I tripped over a tree root and went sprawling landing face first on the ground. Scrambling up something rammed into me making me fall yet again face first into the ground. Trying yet again to upright myself the same thing happened, and I fell face first into the ground. Giving up I started to crawl as fast as I could, while tear tracks started to form on my face and fell to the god-forsaken ground.

Laughter fell upon me from my left and looking up I saw the most beautiful female that ever graced the earth. Long brown locks that fell to the middle of her back and black eyes that could pierce the soul. And well her body was to die for, it looked like she just stepped off a runway in Italy, with long legs and perfectly portioned everything else. Terror started to form in my eyes as she stalked toward me and leaned over taking my face in her hand. Looking up into her face I saw the crooked smile slowly growing on her face as she started to examine me? Wait, what?

Trailing her fingers over my face, they reached down and brushed over my breasts as they traveled down my sides. Standing up she drew her hands down my back and squeezed my ass before trailing down my thighs and forcing them apart. To scared to even move I let her start to massage my ass while keeping my legs apart with her legs. Looking up at her I saw her eyes and something clicked in me because I saw lust, pure unadulterated lust in her eyes, she wanted me and I couldn't do anything about it. Taking a step forward she mashed her pussy into my ass and began to roll into me. Moving an inch forward to try and get her off my ass, I was flipped over. Now I was on my back looking up at her, and I didn't like what I saw. My shirt was immediately ripped off my body, and my bra soon followed it. Upon entering the cool air my nipples hardened and thrust up into her waiting hands.

"Oh, baby. Do you like that? Huh, do you like me playing with your nipples?"

My back arched without my command, thrusting my nipples harder into her hands. She was making me go completely crazy and she had only touched my breasts, pushing my nipples in neat little circles with her fingers. Grabbing them between her thumb and pointer she yanked getting a wail out of me.

"Oh, baby. I think you like what I'm doing with your nipples. Now lets see how well you like my playing with your pussy."

Gurgling, I whipped my head to the left so I wouldn't have to look at her as she put her hand on my pussy and ground the heel of it into me. Just as my hips lifted to bring more friction her hand left and went straight toward my belt. Yanking my jeans down, I was now left in just my lacy panties.

"Oh, look at that. It seems someone is excited. Want me to take care of that sweetheart?"

Feeling her breath on my breasts, I looked up just in time to see her lips attach themselves to my left breast. Creating a soft suction around my nipple she started to flick her tongue over the tip of it. Not wanting to leave my other breast left out her right hand crawled up my stomach and attached itself on that nipple, while her other hand held onto my waist and started to draw circles into my skin. Not being able to help myself, a moan left my mouth as my hips started to undulate trying to grind into her thigh. Smiling around my nipple still in her mouth, she gave it a quick nip before she disentangled herself from me and stood up once more.

Staring up at her, I wondered what she was going to do with me. Here I was a girl in college that was currently spread eagled on the floor of some woods completely aroused out of my mind with a stranger standing over me. The completely ridiculous thing was that I wanted her; I wanted her fingers to plunge into my pussy and ride me all night long. Another gush escaped me as my pussy clenched in excitement as what was going to happen.

"Oh, baby am I going to take you for a ride."

Rolling me over easily, she set me up on all fours again and spread my legs apart. Moaning in delight she ripped my panties from my body and began to massage my ass with those magic fingers. I was now a withering mass of flesh, completely open for her to take me. And take me she did, sliding her fingers through my nether lips; they were immediately coated with my desire. Taking my clit between her fingers she started to milk me, while I continued to wail in delight and shake my ass for her. Teasing my opening for a minute or so, she immediately plunged two of her fingers into me. My breasts swayed with her rhythm as she continued to plunge in and out of me. Taking her thumb, she started to tease my clit as she sawed in and out of me. There were no more moans or wails coming from me, instead they had morphed into incomprehensible sounds that burst out of my mouth every time her fingers moved.

"Oh, baby your close aren't you? Lets see if I can't just make you cum all over my hand."

Taking her free hand she wrapped it around me and attached it to a swinging nipple and started to tug and pull on it making my insides clench greedily around her fingers. Kissing my back she angled her arm to pump into me faster and harder than before. Curling her fingers inside me she pressed against a certain soft and spongy spot causing my toes to curl and my back to arch. Ramming my ass into her, I knew I was close and just needed a little more push before I was sent over the edge.

"Cum for me baby. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum."

She had started up a chant and it worked. All my muscles clenched up and than released with a long drawn out scream. Her fingers were sucked in and my walls clenched down on them not letting them move an inch, as my pussy gushed its sweet nectar all over her hand and the ground below. My whole body shuck with my orgasm that seemed to last forever. She slowly slid her fingers out of me and laid me out on my back to look at the undersides of the trees before she spoke up again.

"Oh, Bella that was the best ever. I just love to feel you under me. Can we do it again sometime soon?"

"Rose, I don't think I can move."


End file.
